


On the Road

by FauxFidele



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram RomCom, M/M, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Post-Season/Series 03, RudeTrip, Season 4 Murder Husbands, Will singing in the car, adorable bickering, crackish, domestic hannigram, hannibal in a tiny car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/pseuds/FauxFidele
Summary: After Hannibal nearly gets them caught in Slovenia, Will and Hannibal must make a quick escape into Italy, but Hannibal is less than pleased with the (tiny) vehicle they've acquired. Will serenades him with the radio to try and cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "deleted" scene of sorts from my WIP AU where Hannibal Season 4 takes place in a romcom. Everything is the same, but they are more cliched/romcom versions of themselves, so it's crackish. I had this little drabble that I hadn't worked in yet, but was perfect for #RudeTrip and works just fine as a standalone Domestic Murder Husband on-the-run ficlet.
> 
> AND THANK YOU @LLEWCIE always for your help and existence in general.

Remembered I had a really silly “deleted scene” from [The Perks of Being a Cannibal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7705741/chapters/17558794) that was perfect for #RudeTrip.

********************

Hannibal couldn’t stop fidgeting in the driver’s seat. The car they’d just acquired was in relatively new condition, perfect working order, but the space was so cramped that he could hardly lift his head without butting the roof of the tiny Fiat. Of course Will was being smug over in the passenger’s seat, snorting and giggling every time Hannibal made a face of discomfort but he couldn’t bring himself to slow down on the dramatics. 

Hannibal sighed heavily … again. 

Will grinned, biting down on his bottom lip and tried not to laugh. “It’s only two hours,” he said mildly, without malice or provocation. His legs were cramped as well, but given their circumstance, it seemed only a small nuisance in comparison to the multitude of problems they could have encountered in their quick escape to the northern Italian countryside. 

“I made it quite clear I’d need adequate vehicular transport,” is all Hannibal said, clearly annoyed.  

Will opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, watching his words. “ _Well_ ,” he said tepidly, “It is a vehicle. That is currently … transporting us. Adequately.”

“My contact is _aware_ of my standards,” Hannibal snapped, a little touchier than Will had hoped. 

Moving his head from side to side, Will looked around as if examining the interior. “I think it’s cute,” he offered pleasantly, flicking on the radio. Hannibal shot him a brief scowl of disapproval, making Will smile in spite of himself.

Hannibal shifted restlessly as Will looked for a station, which proved to be a little bit of a challenge as none of the stations were coming in clearly. Finally the crackling static pushed Hannibal’s nerves over the edge and he reached down, turning off the radio. 

“ _Wait_!” Will shouted out. “I was close!” His eyes were wide and pleading, injected with the newly-found sense of purpose. And he waited with large eyes for Hannibal to give him the okay to keep listening. 

Finally Hannibal sighed and shrugged, and Will flicked it back on with exuberance and only had to click the radial dial a couple times until a station came in clearly. 

“See! _Told_ you,” he said proudly, grinning ear to ear, as Justin Timberlake started to blare from the speakers, the bass rattling against something metallic in the backseat, making it seem louder. 

Hannibal slowly leered over at Will, shooting him daggers, but just quickly enough to not look away from the road. He ever-so-discreetly turned the volume down with a flagrant swish of his hand. 

Will feigned offense. “You’re telling me you don't like this song?” he prodded, eyes full of devilry. 

Hannibal scoffed irritably. “And why would you think I would like this?” He paused, refusing to look at Will’s idiotic face. 

Will licked his lips as they spread open, letting out a short laugh. “I mean, it’s basically your theme song.” 

“ _What_ -” Hannibal tripped on his words for a moment, his face reeling with offense and disbelief, his mouth wanting to lazily hang open as he thought, actually listening to the song for the first time.

Hannibal rolled his eyes, and if he was amused at all, he hid it entirely. 

Unexpectedly, Will turned the volume up and flashed him an utterly wicked grin. 

“... _AS LONG AS I GOT MY SUIT AND TIE_ ,” Will began sing-shouting, yelling over the loud music. 

Hannibal looked looked foul. “Will --”

“... _I’MA LEAVE THEM ALL ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT_ \--”

“WILL!” Hannibal shouted. “I doubt those are the words --” 

“ _LET ME SHOW YOU A FEW THINGS_ \--”

“I swear, Will.”

“ _SHOW YOU A FEW THINGS … ABOUT MUUU-URDER_ \--”

Irritated, Hannibal turned off the radio and swatted at Will, chasing his hand away from the radio. “I’m quite sure those are _not_ the lyrics,” he barked out, adding, “and you’re being incredibly childish.” 

He tried to compose himself, exhaling deeply, but became visually aggravated when his head brushed up against the ceiling as he tried to straighten his posture. Will glanced over at Hannibal sheepishly, trying to keep a stern face. In fact, his face twisted and contorted in a number of unnatural looking positions as he tried to suppress the laugh that was building within his chest.

“ _Well_ ,” he said, looking at his own feet, “objections aside …” He paused, looking to Hannibal demonstratively to get his attention and he could tell it was an effort for the older man to ignore him. 

“...it’s still your theme song.” Will grinned like a maniac, and he felt the giggling start and knew if he let it escape he’d never stop. 

Hannibal peered to the side, sizing him up with a distinct lack of amusement. Seizing the opportunity, Will used the brief moment of attention to wave his arms in a dancing gesture, letting his body follow the rhythm and humming the tune to the earlier song. 

“... _AS LONG AS HANNIBAL’S GOT A FANCY RIDE_ \--” 

Hannibal huffed, glaring ahead, daring Will to continue. 

“... _HE WON’T MURDER ALL YOUR FRIENDS TONIGHT_ \--” 

Without any warning, Hannibal reached across the center console and pushed Will playfully but firmly, knocking him off balance and causing his humming to fall out of tune. Finally Will couldn’t hold back the laughter which came bursting out like a dam that had just been sprung open. 

“ _Your_ fate is not looking very promising at the moment,” Hannibal said coldly, while Will’s breathing became heavier and more winded from carrying on. 

Finally Hannibal relented, looking to Will’s beautifully contorted face, the laughter echoing out like music from a finely-tuned orchestra. His eyes softened and his shoulders sagged a bit, the tension visibly draining from his posture. 

“I’ll take my chances,” Will said defiantly, adding the crooked half smile Hannibal knew and loved so much. “I have a feeling you’ll let me make it up to you.”

Hannibal felt the previous irritation dissolve immediately, replaced by a sudden, warm and nagging urgency in his gut. His mouth turned up slightly at the corners, betraying the deliberate attempt at staying cantankerous. 

Will reached over and put a soft hand on Hannibal’s knee, letting it explore a little, moving upwards, and Hannibal’s muscles flexed under his touch. 

A smirk lit up Hannibal’s face. “You just may live to see another day,” he said wryly, offering a quick hand on top of Will’s, squeezing and releasing immediately. 

Will seemed appeased, sitting back against the seat rest with a victorious smile painted across his face, and he begun to hum the chorus of Hannibal’s theme song one last time while Hannibal chuckled lightly along with him. 

Hannibal cleared his throat with a gruff rumble. “Who knew Will Graham was such an avid fan of Justin Timberlake?” 

“ _Everyone_ knows that song,” Will snipped back. “ _Including you_!” 

He raised an accusatory eyebrow and Hannibal smiled back at him with the rarest of his smiles -- the one that’s all teeth and wrinkles and imperfections. The real Hannibal. _Happy_. 

“See?” Will said gently. “Only two hours.” Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, lingering just long enough to feel the stubble against his lips.  Before he had time to be embarrassed, Hannibal’s cheeks flushed pink and he knew it hadn’t been a mistake. The warm rush of relief washed over him, easing his nerves.

“We’ll be there before we know it,” Hannibal said, calm now, his claustrophobic meltdown seemingly quelled for the time being. 

Will smiled, a little bittersweet. "Hannibal?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes, Will?" 

“Don’t drive _too_ fast.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, also sorry to anyone else who dislikes this song. I'm not a fan, but my friends and I had a very intellectual (i.e. drunk) conversation one night about Hannibal Lecter songs, and one of my friends made a pretty convincing argument, which of course, led to this! xD
> 
> Thank you as always, love your comments and feedback, you're all wonderful!


End file.
